


Not Quite Proper

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Yeah, Ron watched her.





	Not Quite Proper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Oh, you did not!”

 

“Yeah…I did.”

 

“You’re thinking of all the times you panted after Fleur…and Lavender.”

 

“I did not pant. Well, not after Lavender anyway. But yeah, I spent a good deal of time watching you walk away to class,  down the aisle in the Great Hall, up the stairs in front of me…all the time wanting to touch that arse of yours.”

 

She tried to remain angry. “You never watched me, Ron.”

 

He pulled her closer. “I always watched you. Wanted to know what you wore under that costume of propriety.” He tilted his head as if he were solving a tricky puzzle. “I’d wonder ‘does Hermione wear white, plain, _practical_ pants under her school robe?’”

 

“Ron!”

 

“Or does she wear something more…surprising? And I’d wonder if I came up and cupped your bum if you’d smack me in shock or if you’d move a bit closer, wanting my mouth on yours.”

 

“And what did you finally decide?”

 

“I decided I couldn’t wait any longer. Horcruxes and future or lack of it be damned. I had to touch you, kiss you and know you were mine. I had to be able to touch that arse because just watching you walk away was killing me.”

 

“Just wait…” Hermione’s hands were on his waist, then moved lower. “I may be the death of you yet.”


End file.
